herofandomcom-20200223-history
Viola (The Witch's House)
Viola is one of the main characters in The Witch's House. She is a 13 year old girl with blonde hair that's put up in braids and has green eyes. She befriended Ellen, a young girl, but who was also the witch of the house (got her powers from a demon). She tricks Viola into switching bodies, since Ellen was weak and sick, but with the promise of "just for a day." In the end, however, they never switched back bodies, since Ellen enjoys her new painless body. Viola unfortunately dies in Ellen's body, shot by her own father, thinking its some monster - in the true ending of the game. Viola appears in the game in Ellen's body where she tries to trap Ellen in the house with Ellen's own power (which Ellen's body still possesses). Ellen (in Viola's body) was able to escape the house in all the official endings, leading to the true Viola's death. Appearance Viola has long golden hair that is tied into multiple braids, with short bangs that just fall below her brows. Her eyes are shown to be large and green, and her dress (according to the sprite and several fanart of the game) is shown to be a simple sleeveless white dress with a blue and red trim. Personality She is a very sweet and kind girl, nice enough to risk switching bodies with Ellen, which was supposed to be just for a day. She was only trying to help Ellen (in Viola's body) not to die in the house, since it was still her body that Ellen was walking around with. Ellen's comment on her for being persistent ("I have to applaud your tenacity.") was true. She would be the kind to still chase after her, using the lasts of Ellen's power to switch bodies back even when the state she was in was so incredibly painful (eyes gouged out and legs cut off), she wouldn't give up to get back everything she had. The result was a failure. Either in one ending she would stay back and die or chase Ellen in her body and be killed. Fans claim that there is another ending where she wins and gets her body back. It was in the part where the player character (Ellen) was being chased by her and when the player receives a game over, that's where she gets her body back. History Viola is in the forest, unable to get out because of some roses blocking her path. She happens upon a huge mansion and goes inside. She meets a black cat outside before she goes in, which serves as a save point. She collects the "Witch's Diary"s along her journey, which give hints to the storyline. Some even aimed at Viola herself. The time the person wrote these diaries is unknown. After encountering many strange puzzles and mysteries, Viola finds a trap door under a doll on a table. After the table moves, a hole in the ground is seen. After Viola goes into it, she reaches a door with a note saying "COME TO MY ROOM". Inside the room is a mess, covered in blood everywhere with the room in shambles. After reading a final diary a "Legless Girl" appears and chases you out of the house. The ending varies if Viola decides to get "Ellen's Knife" or not. If Viola does grab Ellen's Knife, outside the house after killing the roses with a bottle she found earlier, the Legless Girl is revealed to still be following Viola. Viola suddenly states, "Boy, you're stubborn" and appears to stab the Legless Girl in her empty eye-socket. "Viola" is revealed to be the Witch/Ellen, who switched bodies with the real Viola, who is actually the Legless Girl. It is revealed that Ellen promised to only trade bodies with Viola for a day, but obviously lied and put the poor girl in misery by cutting off her legs, gouging her eyes out, and giving her some kind of poison so she couldn't speak. Viola's father suddenly appears, with rifle in hand. The fake Viola suddenly runs behind Viola's father, appearing to be frightened of the creature that is the real Viola. The real Viola tries desperately to call out to her father, who shoots her in the head multiple times yelling, "S-STAY AWAY MONSTER!". The fake Viola and Viola's father appear to walk home afterwards, and as they are walking, the fake Viola looks at the real Viola's dead body and giggles, before running off. Then the credits roll, and the dead Viola disappears. Trivia *Viola shows her self (in Ellen's body) in numerous glasses and mirrors, possibly in an attempt to make Ellen reflect on the betrayal. *You can see trails of blood throughout the house, most likely made by Viola dragging her body in attempt to find Ellen. *In the scene where the "witch protects you" from the black shadow that jumped in from the window, the shadow is most likely Viola (in Ellen's body), and the one that protects you is either the house's spirit or your own. You can tell the shadow has no legs, and is crawling - just like Viola. *Viola, even in her near-to-death state, reacts when Ellen mentions her father. *Viola moves a lot quicker towards the player as she sees her father, showing her love for him. *Viola attempts to say "Ghg... ...gha ..h. (Give it back)" "Fh... fha... aa... th... (Father)" "...dh ...dha... di (Daddy)" and "Dhh... gha... thh.. ...gh ...gh... ...hh... ghp... ...pp... (Daddy, father, help)". It's more obvious in the Japanese version. *When the Unnamed Father yells "Viola, stand back!", Viola (still in Ellen's body) moves back a bit, thinking her father called out to her. *It's stated that the house, and everything within it will die and perish with the witch. The black cat's body is found dead later on, implying that the demon had left before the witch died. It is mentioned by the cat (demon) himself in the Secret Ending that that was his reason for leaving, confirming that it doesn't require Ellen's soul itself to die: the death of her body results in the death of the house and all of its inhabitants. *In two endings, the cat demon reappears only to vanish along with Viola's dead body. He most likely ate her soul, officially ending the contract with Ellen - which, unfortunately for Viola, may also mean that her soul will forever wander in Hell. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Horror Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased